1
by Chidori-Nagashi
Summary: one shot. SasuSaku.


**1.** (sinceramente no se me ocurren nombres :D )

La espesura del bosque y la oscuridad que abrazaba la noche no eran obstáculo alguno en ese momento, en sus brazos reposaba inerte el cuerpo frágil de ella y eso lo desesperaba. Había dejado todo atrás, ya nada importaba, no cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte. Oyó un leve quejido de la pelirosa y detuvo su paso acelerado en cuanto vio sus ojos abrirse.

-Esta lloviendo – murmuro con dificultad, con calma.

La lluvia tampoco era un obstáculo, jamás la notó.

- No hables – respondió – no tienes que hacer esfuerzo –

Ella sonrió tenuemente, aún con un tanto de dificultad. – Ja – imitó una risa irónica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Me sorprende que hayas dejado todo atrás solo por sacarme del campo de batalla, estoy a punto de morir, solo pierdes el tiempo –

- No hables – le repitió y volvió a ponerse en marcha, ahora más rápido aún.

- No sabes nada sobre jutsus médicos y ya casi no te queda chakra, no hay mucho que puedas hacer - y siguió con la sonrisa tenue plasmada sobre su rostro.

- No hables -

- Déjame por aquí y vuelve a Konoha, tienes cosas que hacer allí. No pierdas tiempo conmigo – insistió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

Encontró un claro en el bosque y se detuvo. La recostó en el suelo. Llovía con más fuerza.

_¿Acaso no puedes verlo? ¿No entiendes que me importas? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en mí?_

_**Tú la dejaste atrás, quizá ella hizo lo mismo luego de tanto insistir. Con el tiempo la gente cambia e intenta enterrar a "sus muertos".**_

_**No**__, ella __**no**__. __**No**__ es así. __**No**__ puede ser así. __**No**__ debe ser así. __**No**__lo __**quiero**__ creer así._

- Quédate conmigo – le susurro con dolor – no me dejes – "como todos los demás" agrego dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – le pregunto sin un ápice de duda en la voz – ahora que… -

- No hables – se detuvo y corrió un mechón del cabello rosáceo – solo… - la miro a los ojos en cuanto se percató de que ella poso su vista en el – quédate conmigo Sakura –

_¿Acaso ya no me amas? ¿Me odias Sakura? Perdónperdónperdón. _

-Sasuke… -

- No hables – le repitió.

- Pon mis manos por donde atravesaste con la katana –

_Jamás fue mi intención ¿Crees que puedas entenderme?_

_**No lo creo ¿Quién podría creer en ti?**_

_Cierra la boca._

- ¿Aquí? – dijo al tiempo que colocaba las manos de ella sobre el abdomen herido.

- Si – y comenzó a fluir chakra por sus manos. El rostro empapado de él se ilumino en un tono verdoso, y por primera vez en la oscuridad sus ojos negros aparecieron. Llenos de pesar. Dolor. Angustia.

_No me dejes._

_**¿Duele Sasuke?**_

_Déjame en paz. _

Ella se quejó por un tiempo más. La lluvia cesó. Ella se durmió. Él encendió una fogata y se recostó procurando que el fuego les brinde calor a ambos.

La abrazó. Toda la noche. Y durmió en paz.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_¿Te fuiste?_

_**Seguramente.**_

_Cierra la boca. Vete. Déjame en paz. __Quiero vivir tranquilo._

_**Siempre estuve presente desde que te fuiste ¿Lo recuerdas? Nunca dejaste de echarte toda la culpa a ti mismo.**_

_Ya no te necesito._

_**¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_Está ella conmigo._

**…**

…

_**Está buscando comida.**_

_Adiós._

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la sensación de vacio lo inundó, estaba solo, con las brazas de lo que la noche anterior fue una fogata y con las ropas aún un tanto húmedas. Se incorporó y deslizó la vista por todo el lugar. No estaba.

¿Se había ido? Seguramente. Después de todo él ya no era más nadie para ella.

Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aún era de madrugada. No en completa oscuridad, sino el momento en que ya no es de noche pero el sol aún no asoma, en otras palabras, el alba.

Volvió a encender la fogata ya extinta y se arrimo para recibir calor, extendió sus manos y luego las frotó entre sí. Sintió un calor en el pecho y se sintió extraño, no era el mismo calor que sintió la noche anterior, la que ahora estaba muriendo. Recordó entonces lo que se sentía el estar acompañado, contar con alguien, no estar solo.

_Odio la soledad._

-¿Sasuke? – _su voz. No se fue._

Se dio vuelta y miro por encima del hombro. No contesto.

-Veo que despertaste – comento con naturalidad - ¿Tienes hambre? Conseguí algunas frutas – siguió como si nada y se sentó a su lado. Deposito las frutas en el suelo y extendió las manos al fuego – podría conseguir unos palos y podríamos pasar la fruta por ellos y asarla, quizá sea más… apetitosa ¿Qué dices? –

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? – pregunto taciturno.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa.

-Yo…- se detuvo y miro al fuego. – no lo sé - volvió a mirarlo - ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? –

- No lo sé – _en verdad si lo sé. _

- Supongo que estamos iguales – y sonrió.

- Fue Madara… - soltó de golpe – me controló con el sharingan para que ataque Konoha – se detuvo. Sin despegar la vista del fuego, sin moverse, gruñó por lo bajo – reprochándose a si mismo las cosas que hizo. – el me mintió, todo este tiempo. Sabes, él también controló a Itachi cuando mató a toda mi familia, pero… - ¿Cómo decirlo? No es algo simple, que se dice con naturalidad, aún si se deseara así – parece que… - _es difícil, _se dijo a si mismo y torció su mueca en una sonrisa. – siempre hay algo que nos hace reaccionar y el sharingan pierde su efecto - …

Ella por su parte lo observó con cautela por un momento, aun que con completa ingenuidad a las últimas palabras que resbalaron por los labios de él. Tomó aire y pregunto con duda en la voz - ¿Querías volver a Konoha? –

- No lo sé –

- Ya veo… – suspiró con cansancio, con tristeza. Angustia. – Entonces, será mejor que coma y vuelva a casa, Naruto debe estar terminando de destrozar Konoha para encontrarme – sonrió nostálgica.

- Ya veo… -

- Si quieres, puedo intentar pedir el cese de hostilidad. Podrías buscar algún lugar donde vivir tranquilo. ¿Estás seguro que no…?–

La espesura del bosque comenzó a moverse.

Siempre a tiempo.

Ambos alzaron la vista.

Y el último miembro del equipo siete apareció.

-¿Naruto? – preguntó incrédula en cuanto la figura del rubio se hizo presente.

El la miró y luego, automáticamente, desplazó su vista hacia un costado de ella y lo vio, a el, sentado a su lado.

-¿Sasuke? – pregunto extrañado y luego frunció el seño.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al rubio, que aún miraba con desconfianza en dirección al pelinegro. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. En cuanto estuvo a su altura lo tomo por el brazo y lo dio vuelta.

Le estaba diciendo algo, pensó el pelinegro, seguramente sobre él, por que Naruto miraba por encima del hombro en dirección a el. Continuamente. Y eso lo desesperaba. Mucho.

De golpe Sakura se dio vuelta y caminó en dirección a el. La misma sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. En cuanto estuvo a su altura el levanto la vista y la clavó en los ojos verdes de ella. Ella le extendió una mano. El levantó una ceja y la sorpresa desbordó en su rostro.

-Ven – le dijo con calma adivinando la pregunta antes de que el la formulara.

El la seguía mirando en silencio, intentando analizar sus palabras. En ese mismo momento ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie, y aún tironeando comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto. Sin siquiera mirar en dirección a él le dijo:

- En el camino nos dices si cambias de opinión. –

- Hn. – se deshizo del agarre de ella y siguió caminando a su lado.

¡Mil gracias por leer! Que dicen… ¿Se merece algo así como un review? ¿Algo? ¿Nada? … Gente mi autoestima está en sus manos :D

Nos vemos!


End file.
